Don't worry, you're perfect So please smile for me (JapanxReader)
by MewZeairu
Summary: Your friend Alfred F. Jones has a plan to get you to confess to you longtime crush and best friend Kiku Honda before Christmas. But when your nerves become overbearing while creating decisions you receive help and something special from your friend Arthur Kirkland. (JapanxReader) [Set in a school. Contains magical elements, romance, and finding yourself.] -Chapter 3 up-
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone long time no see! I've been having some major writers block with basically all of my other stories... it's a little depressing. I promise I will get back to them eventually but until then I'll just go and write some short ones for you all. Just you you all know I'm still breathing.

This is a JapanxReader story, if you don't like Reader inserts then please do not go any furthur. I don't want or need any trouble or spammers thank you very much. If you like them please continue, if you like Japan do the same. I don't want to hear any complaints or anything, it'll get annoying. Thank you very much and please enjoy my fanfiction.

_Author's Note: So I wanted to tell you all that there will be more to this story, this is just the prologue so don't get disappointed. I will also be posting this on my DeviantArt account. Please read on either and enjoy, I hope to return to my other stories soon. As of now I am still in the works of doing **The Flower of Love and War** chapter two, reasearch and such got very backed up you see. I also will be doing a story at some point with my OC Sicily, hopefully you remember her from my coop story with irene n valley **No Comet Seen**. Well you will all be seeing her again at some point in a rather large story that I'll need paitence with as well. So much history... as for now happily read and await the updates and Hetalia Season 5._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Axis Powers Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya DOES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN YOU.**

**Don't worry, you're perfect. So please smile for me.**

Your heart was throbbing in your chest as you stared at the clock. You didn't want it to end the class period, what would happen after would be too embarrassing. It was almost Christmas and with the help of your best friend Alfred you had gained enough courage to write a love letter to your longtime friend and crush, Kiku Honda. You've known him since you two were in elementary school and by the time junior high came strolling by you had developed a puppy crush on the kind Japanese boy. You spent so much time trying to get the feelings to go away so your friendship wouldn't be awkward but after years of seeing girls confess to him and give him Valentine's Day offers and gifts you were going to go insane. But you would never say a word about it to Kiku.

…Especially after last year.

_It was raining and a pretty girl from your school, that you despised no less, found out about your crush on Kiku and decided to write him a letter that you didn't know about until lunch time when she decided to seat herself at your table with Kiku, Alfred, and other friends. She spoke of the letter and Kiku froze for a moment only to tell her that he had no interest in relationships. You were confused, thinking that she had confessed her feelings to him until she looked at you and laughed saying, "See (y/n), not even your best friend can see you as a lover."_

_ It disgusted you but your remained silent and held in the tears. After lunch you had a class with only Alfred, you skipped class and went into the janitor's closet to cry. Apparently Alfred found out about it and followed you; that was when you told him about your crush on Kiku._

And ever since then he had been trying to get you to confess, that maybe it wouldn't be like that and he was just saying that. His main argument being, _'You're the only one he accepts Valentine's Day chocolate from, that has to mean something!_'

To you it meant he was just being a good friend.

Because that was what you two were.

Best friends.

_**DING!**_

You jolted in your seat at the sound of the horrible bell and looked up to see Alfred standing there with his signature smile and thumbs up. _'I can't do this…'_ you thought. Your note said how you felt and that you would meet him near the cherry blossom trees after school, knowing him he would show up to be polite but then tell you that he didn't return your feelings. Then it would be awkward forever more between you two. So you planned an escape.

You went to your locker to get what you needed and put in what you didn't. From there you were just going to leave. It was full proof. Yes!

"(Y/n)-san, how was your day?"

Crap.

Your (e/c) eyes fell on the soulless brown eyes of your crush and you gulped, "Oh Kiku! My day was just fine thank you. And yours?"

_'Play it cool. Play it cool.'_ You chanted in your head.

"It was… good. Risten I wirr be a rittre rate warking you home today. I have… something to do first. So-"

"Oh really, well I could just walk home; it's fine!" you laughed nervously, gaining some hope until he shook his head. "No, that isn't right. Prease just wait for me in the front." He bowed as he usually did and before you could say anything against it he walked off.

Double crap.

Now what were you supposed to do about just leaving? Alfred would be sure to see you not going to where Kiku was and would drag you there if he had to. You had a slim time period of leaving now but that would also mean leaving Kiku when he asked you to wait for him, meaning he didn't expect to take too long. Now Kiku was a smart boy and would suspect something if you just randomly left. Oh what to do…

**Hope you enjoyed the Prologue of this, there will be a few parts after this, remember it will also be on DeviantArt.**


	2. Help Me

Hello everyone hope you had a happy holidays~! I' still have some major writers block with basically everything... but once this passes I will get back to them!

This is a JapanxReader story, if you don't like Reader inserts then please do not go any furthur. I don't want or need any trouble or spammers thank you very much. If you like them please continue, if you like Japan do the same. I don't want to hear any complaints or anything, it'll get annoying. Thank you very much and please enjoy my fanfiction.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Axis Powers Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya DOES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN YOU.**

**Don't worry, you're perfect. So please smile for me.**

**Chapter One: Help Me…**

You created your only decision: smashing your head against your locker. Maybe you would get a concussion and get shipped to the hospital so you wouldn't have to deal with any of this. Haha! It was full proof! You flung your head forward again for a finishing blow when someone's hand stopped your advances.

"What the…" your (e/c) orbs travelled over to meet the bright emerald eyes that could only belong to Arthur Kirkland, your peculiar friend. "That isn't something that you should be doing love." Did you mention that he was a complete gentleman sometimes? But also he didn't want anyone to know that he would actually do something nice for someone else, what a contradiction.

"But I need to… if I don't knock myself out I'll have to face Kiku or Alfred…"

He sighed and stayed silent for a moment.

That was right, he didn't know about your crush. So you explained the situation.

"That bloody idiot…"

So now your troubles were known and whether he would admit it or not, Arthur wanted to lend a hand. "Well… do you know of anything I can do?" you asked him hopefully. He simply stared at you before asking questions of his own, "Why don't you want to tell him? Is it just fear or rejection or that you don't feel like you deserve him?" You froze.  
Arthur wasn't there that day in junior high...

"Because of something that happened back in junior high..."

"What happened love?"

"Well..." you twitched and sighed, "That girl... she happened. She gave a letter to Kiku and sat at our lunch table... apparently she gave Kiku a letter but he never let me read it so I don't know exactly what it said. But he said that he wasn't interested in relationships and then she made a cruel comment right there. That was when I decided to... never tell him."

"I see... maybe we can try and find that note?"

"Like he'd keep it! And-"

"(Y/N)! What are you doing in here?! You even know not to keep him waiting!" Alfred's voice shouted up the now empty hall.

"G-gah! Alfred!"

"Bloody hell Alfred don't you know how to keep it down?!"

Oh those two, hehe, they were so bitter-sweet! Frenemies, maybe even secret lovers! But those were dreams for another time... what could you say? They were both highly attractive boys but you didn't want them for yourself. No you only wanted Kiku... but at this rate you would never get him, ever. Gah! While you weren't paying attention Alfred had grabbed your wrist and started pulling you towards the back stairs, you looked back at a helpless Arthur who mouthed, 'I'll find it, don't worry.' before you were dragged down the stairs to meet your fate.

Find it? How? You knew for a fact that Kiku never kept any of those love letters, he told you after all!

Alfred took you to the doors that led to the cherry blossom trees in the back of the school, you could see Kiku paitently, or impaitently, waiting by one of the trees. Just the sight made your stomach flip, you had seen it too many times, except right about now the nameless girl would walk up and start talking all blushy faced and googly eyed. "Go on, it'll be fine." Alfred said from your side, smiling down at you. Your eyes trailed up to his bright blue ones andyou gulped. How was this going to be fine you would never know but you held your breath, closed your eyes and opened the door.

...

"Hello again (y/n), now on to business." Arthur's voice said.

"Wh-what?!"

**Hope you enjoyed the first of this, there will be some more parts after this, remember it will also be on DeviantArt.**


	3. Magic in an Otaku Realm

Hello everyone, Valentine's day's just around the corner so I deliever you with another chapter! I'm very slow, as you can tell. And the chapters are pretty short, but the story isn't that long to begin with.

This is a JapanxReader story, if you don't like Reader inserts then please do not go any furthur. I don't want or need any trouble or spammers thank you very much. If you like them please continue, if you like Japan do the same. I don't want to hear any complaints or anything, it'll get annoying. Thank you very much and please enjoy my fanfiction.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Axis Powers Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya DOES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN YOU.**

**Don't worry, you're perfect. So please smile for me.**

**Chapter Two: Magic in an Otaku realm**

You opened your eyes to once again be locked with Arthur's emerald orbs, but something was different. This wasn't the school; this wasn't anywhere you had been before to your knowledge. Your eyes zoomed to the still birds in the bright blue spring sky outside, this of course startled you… so much in fact you were about to scream when Arthur's hand covered your mouth. Thus bringing you back to reality… er… whatever reality _this_ happened to be.

"Arthur," you shouted, pushing his hand away and punching his arm, _"_Where the hell_ are_ we?! Why isn't that bird moving?! How the hell did you get me out of there?! Arthur, why aren't you answering me dammit?!"

"Would you let me speak (y/n)?!" He shouted while rubbing his arm, clearly irritated at the constant interruptions and yelling. "S-sorry Arthur… Please continue as you would have." "Ahem, well where to start. Hmm, how about with your questions love?" He asked, receiving a nod, "Righto! We're in Kiku's house in his bedroom, you have obviously never been in here for obvious reasons. That bird isn't moving because time is frozen for the moment, judging by how I used my magic to transport the two of us here to find the letter and read it. Then I will put you back where you were and time will go on per usual."

Magic? _Seriously?_ That just was like a punch to the gut since you immediately started laughing, so hard in fact that you were rolling on the ground in tears. That was until your face hit into the dresser and you got curious as you sat up, opening the drawer and seeing shirts you had always seen Kiku wear. It finally started coming together.

You were in Kiku's bedroom. Arthur wasn't just some crazy guy and could actually use magic… just not cook. How that was possibly that he could practically be an alchemist or a chemist and not be able to create delicious meals was beyond you as well as off subject. The real task at hand was finding the letter. "Are you quite done (y/n)? Now we do not have time to dawdle, you take one side of the room and I'll look in the other." The British accent hit you and pulled you from your thoughts, making you look up and nod as he went to the side that had a desk, riddled with papers and pictures of anime and such. You in turn went to where his comfortable looking futon was.

It was neat and rather plain looking, so you looked under the pillow. Who didn't put their diary or journal under their pillow? Obviously Kiku didn't. All that was there was a plushy of Hatsune Miku. How disappointing. Yet then again, with a brother like Yong Soo in the house you wouldn't hide something important somewhere so obvious either.

So you continued your search over to his closet, it was locked. How was a sliding door locked? No idea, but this was Kiku Honda you were talking about. The weird guy that thought he was plain, made robots in shop, looked like a house wife as he cleaned and cooked, was an otaku, possibly even a closet pervert and had a hobby of sensing the mood and refraining from speaking. Nonetheless also rarely gave a straight answer, and most of them meant no anyway; yet all of those things were what made him special, and you loved him all the same.

"(Y/n) please stop being dazed and get back to work."

"A-ah! Sorry! But it's locked!"

"How the bloody hell does a sliding door lock?!"

"I don't know! Ask Kiku that!"

"Well that's the only place left to look (y/n)… I've already checked the other places while you were in a trance. So it must be somewhere in there!" Arthur complained, "B-but it's locked! Hello?! L-O-C-K-E-D! Are you now deaf Arthur?! Kiku has defied our natural minds and made locking sliding doors!" you retorted.

"They must've existed before!"

"If they did where the hell was I?!"

"Probably lost in your thoughts like always!"

"Yeah well you know what! Maybe I shouldn't have involved you in the first place! Clearly someone like Francis would have been more logical! He is the best with such affairs after all." You huffed. This brought out so much of Arthur's rage that he was a cursing mess.

Arthur and Francis Bonnefoy had been frenemies for as long as you could remember. They loved to piss each other off and argue over pointless things, it was amusing to watch for a while until it got plainly ridiculous. Anyway, Arthur was fuming from your comment, complaining on how a gentleman, even though he didn't seem like one in the least at the moment, was much better suited than a wine loving frog. What could you say at this point? Well now that he was no longer angry at you and you had your fun picking at his short temper you could get back to the task at hand.  
"Hey Arthur, can't you just use magic to unlock the door?"

**Hope you enjoyed the second of this, there will be some more parts after this, remember it will also be on DeviantArt.**


	4. The Letter and Diary

Hello everyone, I hope March was lovely for you all. I had my birthday and a lot of school work, things got tight and busy. But I'm here to deliever another chapter! We're nearing the end, it's saddening!

This is a JapanxReader story, if you don't like Reader inserts then please do not go any furthur. I don't want or need any trouble or spammers thank you very much. If you like them please continue, if you like Japan do the same. I don't want to hear any complaints or anything, it'll get annoying. Thank you very much and please enjoy my fanfiction.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Axis Powers Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya DOES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN YOU.**

**Don't worry, you're perfect. So please smile for me.**

**Chapter Three: The Letter and Diary**

"Use magic to unlock... I suppose so. Yes, you're not as dense as you let on now are you (y/n)?"

"D-dense?! What... you know what. Forget it. Just unlock the damn door Arthur! How long do we have until time starts again?"

"Two hours tops."

"And how long has it been, ten minutes?"

"Around so," He nodded, knowing what she was getting at, "and since my magic is not unlimited we must make hast before I run out or time begins. Chances are he saw the door open and if no one is there he'll surely be suspiscious."

"Right..." You muttered, curious as to why he would be suspiscious and not curious. Had Arthur done this before? Did Kiku know that Arthur really wasn't just a strange bushy-browed guy?! He would have surely surpassed your knowledge then, not that he hadn't already. Kiku has a tendancy to have straight As while you lingered in the C to A range, A being a very lucky occasion or having Kiku help you study when he wasn't wrapped up in his manga creation. How was that guy so smart? Maybe that Asian stereotype had so truth to it after all, his brothers and sisters were all the same in grades. How strange...

Meanwhile the Englishman was chanting some peculiar words until the door snapped open, no sign of a lock at all! "My word, where is the lock?!" He cried. "How is that even possible?!" You gasped, but not at the mysterious door. No, at how small the closet had seemed at first to the actual size. There was cosplay galore, packed tightly together rack after rack. Wigs, cosmetics, props. Man Kiku went all out, right down to crossplay! The thought of him dressed as a girl man you blush, he was so cute with his apathetic yet caring eyes and baby face.

But there was still a huge problem...

This closet was immense. How would the two of you find a mere diary or box, anything that would have that letter! Why couldn't he be predictable like Gilbert Beilschmidt and his library of diaries? Do not even ask how you know about that. Don't.

Arthur was one step ahead of you, deciding to go to the back of the closet, leaving you to the front. A gulp could be heard from you while you looked through the cosplay and used Kiku's little ladder to get to the upper shelves. Height was a major issue for you as well as him, it was a bit depressing when your best friend was a giant compared to you. And don't even get you started on your classmate Ivan Braginski, he was bigger than Alfred!

This time when you spaced out you felt your hand touch a small box at the back of the shelf, it wasn't dusty in the least but you could barely grab it along with the little book at its side. To your tip-toes this met, reaching and reaching, not even with a firm grip you pulled it from the back of the shelf and into your arms. "Got 'em!" You cried when you noticed the hands that had shakily been on your legs this whole time. Quickly your (e/c) orbs darted in confused anger at the blond man who was blushing himself as he stuttered, "Y-you looked un-unstable, so I-I grabbed you. I-it's not that I care though! H-honestly, I just don't w-want to hear your complaints anymore!"

You sighed and shook your head, shaking his hands from your legs and climbing down, "Let's look at these!"

The two of you sat on the futon, it was very comfortable. Like a fluffy cloud of marshmallows, you could just lay back and fall asleep on it right now. Yet there was work to be done! Arthur opened the box and you the diary. These entries were very spaced, and no recent ones! Did he have the rest on his computer? That didn't matter though since you found the year and month easily in the more full part of the book. Ha! The exact day! He wrote about it! But... you couldn't read Japanese...

"Aha! The letter."

"Tell me it's in English..."

"Hmm? Why do you... oh dear, his diary is in Japanese isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is. How can we learn about his thoughts on the matter if we can't read it?"

"...A translator app! Simple," he said suddenly, giving you his phone. You browsed it, for some reason you were able to scan the page into it and it translated into English. So high tech! "Wow! And it's accurate?" you exclaimed in amazement. "Yes indeed. Now, shall we read the letter?"

This made you hesitant.

The very letter that began your worries was staring you in the face. Why had Kiku kept this out of all of them? Was it that important...?

"Ahem...

_Dear Honda,_  
_I know many girls have been confessing to you lately, is it annoying yet? Your little friend (y/n) might be next you know! I'm not lying, she has the hots for you, and probably has for a long while. Why believe me? Because I'm a girl and would know such things better, obviously. Have you seen how close to you she always is? That's not just friends. The more you know~ 3 At lunch I'll stop by, you should tell her whether you're interested or not, 'kay?_  
_- P.S. If you reject her and she starts acting weird, like skipping class or getting emotional, it just proves it. _  
_XOXO_

Signed (g/n). Well then, doesn't she sound obnoxious. Kiku probably believed she sounded irritating in this letter, although he'd never show it."

"N-now... let's see if he b-belived it..." You started, only to have more tears spring to your eyes. She knew, she knew it all along and planned it. "Hey," Arthur began, putting his hand gently on your back, "It's alright... here, I'll read the diary, just calm down. Well...

_Dear diary,_  
_Konnichiwa. I haven't written in a while, but today was urgent. (G/n)-san wrote me a strange letter today pertaining to (y/n)-chan, something about liking me as more than a friend. That's impossible, right? Regardless when (g/n)-san came over at lunch I said that I had no interest in relationships, since it must have been (g/n)-san's strange way of asking me out. But she said something strange to (y/n)-chan, it was about me not being able to see her as a lover. Weird... how did this pertain to me at all? (Y/n)-chan was silent, it was very mature of her since she normally lashes out at (g/n)-san. _  
_When I saw Alfred-san after school he seemed worried for once, although his normal voice was sadly present. I wonder if it was able lunch. Whatever (g/n)-san meant surely..._

**((To be continued))**


End file.
